Deku: the hero gamer
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Izuku despierta un día con un extraño mensaje frente a el, ahora con una nueva habilidad podrá realizar su sueño, pero en el camino tendrá que enfrentar muchos peligros y dificultades, IzukuxHarem
1. Puedes ser un herore

Las personas nacen diferentes, sin excepción, no importando que tan parecido sea ese alguien con alguna otra persona, ninguna era un reflejo entero del otro, era algo que sabia a una tierna e infantil edad.

 _Recordaba sus piernas temblando como si no pudiese contener su cuerpo, aunque sabía que eso no estaba tan lejos de la realidad como hubiese querido, pero más aun que eso, eran los sentimientos que tuvo dentro de sí en el momento del epilogo_

 _-¡Es muy abusivo usar eso kacchan!-grito una aguda e infantil voz, una voz quebradiza y que salía con dificultad de un niño asustado haciendo frente a un grupo de niños-¡Estoy llorando! ¡¿Ves?!-su temblor no solo era en sus piernas, sino en todo su cuerpo como si estuviese en un terremoto-¡No dejare que continúes sin que haga nada!-pero él se negaba a moverse_

 _-¡Estas solo así que no creas que eres como un héroe bueno para nada!-dijo chocando su puño en su palma, una pequeña explosión se hizo presente al momento de chocar su puño._

 _A un lado riéndose como si aquel espectáculo fuese divertido e inocente estaban otros dos niños, uno niño con un poco de sobre peso y alas, las cuales usaba para volar en los cielos, el otro era el opuesto del último, bastante flaco y con una gorra cubriendo su cabeza, los dedos de sus manos se extendían como lianas._

 _Pero aunque su desventaja numérica era evidente, aun mas para él, detrás de él estaba un niño indefenso, había visto a quien aun consideraba su amigo intimidar y golpear a quien a sus ojos era más débil._

 _El resultado del encuentro fue inevitable, lo sabía bastante bien que su fuerza no serviría para frenar al rubio, sabía que el Quirk de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo de un golpe._

 _Lo último de ese recuerdo fue un inmenso dolor que se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos_

 _Pero lo que más se había quedado con el ese día fue la creciente frustración y tristeza que parecían hacer un hueco en su corazón_

Lanzo un suspiro lleno de angustia y melancolía, de repente se había sentido triste, bueno, más triste de lo normal, naturalmente intentaba no pensar en ello, trato de dispersar sus pensamientos y enfocar su atención en el trozo de papel que tenía en sus manos.

Pero no parecía hacer efecto, dejo su comic dentro de la gaveta de su escritorio, mañana seria el comienzo de otro año escolar, no es que le emocione ni nada, en realidad no lo hacía, todo lo contrario, hasta ahora el había estado bastante cómodo sin tener que volver al instituto, sabía lo que ocurriría al entrar por la puerta, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Pero no podía hacer nada, solo aguantar, no quería molestar a su madre, ella ya tenía bastantes problemas como para pedirle un cambio de escuela cuando él podía simplemente aguantar como lo había hecho desde los cuatro años.

Se puso una suave camisa de seda y unos pantalones cortos negros, acto seguido se tumbo en la cama, como siempre estuvo un rato mirando hacia el techo, así fue durante unos minutos hasta que sintió sus parpados mucho más pesados con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente el mundo se tiño del color de la oscuridad.

Nunca espero que a la mañana siguiente, se le otorgaría un poder único y sobresaliente.

Sentía como algo apretaba su cabeza, como una mano gigantesca cuyo objetivo era exclusivamente aplastar su cabeza sin piedad ni titubeo, el dolor fue tan intenso que lo despertó, pero aun se reusaba a abrir los ojos, luego de unos segundo de un intenso dolor, este seso de golpe, al abrir los ojos vio una ventana azul con palabras escritas en letras negras

 **Ping**

 **[¡Felicidades!, has sido escogido para obtener la habilidad "The gamer"]**

Le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que ocurría mientras leía el pequeño cartel frente suya

-¿Eh?-parpadeo un par de veces cuando por fin comprendió lo que pasaba

Más o menos

-¿The gamer?-miro el mensaje extrañado-¿Qué significa?-apenas termino de lanzar su pregunta un tintineo se pudo escuchar seguido de otra ventana con un mensaje en el

 **Ping**

 **[La habilidad "The gamer" permite al usuario que lo posea tener habilidades como si estuviese dentro de un videojuego]**

Izuku se tomo su tiempo para leer aquella ventana de mensaje, cuando finalmente termino de leerla desapareció

-Espera-su aliento se contuvo y sus ojos brillaron cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza-¿Esto es un….quirk?-aquella palabra salió con dificultad y envuelta en un tono bajo

Esta vez la respuesta no llego, el único compañero que tuvo fue el silencio, instintivamente miro por la ventana, los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban por el horizonte, se había despertado un poco antes del amanecer.

-Sin duda esto parece un quirk pero es bastante extraño-empezó a murmurar con su mentón apoyado en su mano-¿Por qué aparece tan repentinamente? ¿Se activo por algo en especifico?, de ser así ¿Qué lo pudo haber activado?-era un habito que Izuku había adquirido con los años y cuando lo hacía no podía parar hasta que alguien más lo detenga-¿Y cómo puedo usarla?-

De verdad tenía muchas preguntas en sus cabezas y espera que…su quirk las pudiera responder, pero si su quirk era como un videojuego ¿de qué tipo era?, ¿Tendría un menú?, ¿Una ventana de estados?.

Bueno, solo había una manera de averiguarlo

-Estado-dicho eso una ventana azul apareció frente a él.

En aquella ventana apareció lo que Izuku pudo identificar como una lista que solo un videojuego podía tener

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Mana: 10**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 1 -0/20- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 3**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 19**

 **Sab: 7**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 3**

 **Puntos: 7**

 **Dinero: 0**

Se tomo su tiempo viendo cada detalle con mucho detenimiento, sus ojos se clavaron en donde ponía su quirk, tuvo una mezcla de emociones, de tristeza y confusión primordialmente, pudo sentir como las lagrimas se escapaban ante aquel pequeño recuerdo de su deficiente estado.

-E-Espera-se limpio aquellas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y miro la ventana de estado frente a él-Si no es un quirk entonces….¿Qué es?-era extraño, la única cosa que sabía que podía darte algo poder o habilidad era un quirk.

Pero aquella ventana de estado nuevamente había negado la existencia de alguna individualidad en su cuerpo, otras nuevas preguntas se incrustaron en su cabeza.

No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a su **Sue** –que imaginaba que significaba suerte— ¿Eso era un suerte normal o era mala suerte?, considerando que había nacido sin un quirk donde el 80% de la población mundial lo tenía tal vez no hacía falta mucho preguntar.

-¡Izuku-kun!-era la voz dulce de su madre desde la planta de abajo

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos depresivos probando esa rara habilidad nueva, se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación con un rostro sonriente al darse cuenta que tal vez si podía entrar en la mejor academia de héroes, algo que siempre abría querido.

* * *

Miro el humeante platillo de arroz con carne que tenían en frente, esperando impaciente, su madre reflejando una sonrisa satisfecha por el platillo que acababa de hacer, cuando se dispuso a comer se encontró con la agradable sorpresa

-¿Sucede algo Izuku?-pregunto feliz al ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de su hijo

-En realidad si mamá-dijo confiado pero antes de decir algo se detuvo

¿Y si no era real?, eso lo hizo temblar internamente, casi derrumbando la confianza con la que había despertado, si lo que le pasaba no era real y todo era producto de su imaginación, lo más probable es que termine con su madre mintiendo o enviándolo a un psicólogo o ambas, no era una mala madre, pero desde que aquel doctor le había dicho que tener un quirk era imposible para él, la noticia le había caído como un rayo, no sabía a quién le había dolido mas, si a el por saber que cumplir su sueño era casi imposible o a su madre por ver como los sueños de su pequeño hijo morían cruelmente ante las palabras de alguien a quien catalogaban de profesional en su área.

-¿Izuku?-pregunto al notar el extenso silencio de su hijo

-Nada-respondió repentinamente, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera lo viera

 **Ping**

 **[Mediante la toma sabia de decisiones has obtenido 1 punto adicional de sabiduría sin el uso de puntos]**

Izuku miro el nuevo mensaje con asombro, ¿significaba que podía subir sus estadísticas de forma natural? O ¿Solamente algunas?, decidió no pensar más en ello, en cambio miro detenidamente su platillo antes de empezar a comer

 **Ping**

 **[Una nueva habilidad ha sido creada mediante el repetitivo uso de una acción, se ha creado una habilidad llamada "observación"]**

-"¿ _Eh_?"-pensó curioso-"¿ _Qué es_ _ **[Observación]**_?"-nuevamente su pregunta mental fue respondida

 **[Observación Nv: 1, permite al usuario obtener información del objeto o persona con la cual se usa, la calidad de la información sube cuanto más nivel tenga esta habilidad]**

Los ojos de Izuku brillaron cuando vio esta habilidad nueva, una habilidad que parecía bastante útil, curioso lo probó en el primer objeto que tenía en frente

- **observación-** susurro lo más bajo que pudo con la vista en el platillo, inmediatamente una ventana de información salió en frente suyo

 **[Plato casero de carne con arroz, su consume recupera 10 de Vida y 3 de mana]**

-Así que puedo usar la comida para recuperar vida y…¿mana?-en su momento no le dio mucho importancia por estar más concentrado en su quirk, según tenía entendido el mana estaba relacionado a la magia en los videojuegos, ¿Eso significaba que podía usar magia?, tuvo que retener una sonrisa de la emoción que sentía en ese momento, nada podía hacer ese momento mejor

 **[Mediante el uso constante de la lógica y deducción has obtenido 1 punto adicional en Inteligencia sin el uso de puntos]**

Pues se había equivocado, con una sonrisa que forzaba en desaparecer mientras comía.

Pero era su madre, no podía ocultarle esto, pero tampoco es que su madre se creyera todo lo que le cuentan sin pruebas, ya lo había dicho muchas veces en el pasado.

Era buena no tonta.

Con una mirada inexpresiva, observo a su madre mientras la ventana de estado aparecía en frente suya

-Mamá-la llamo.

-¿Si?-Inko miro a su hijo con atención

Espero unos segundos una expresión, una que le indicara que sentía curiosidad o asombro o felicidad al ver aquel gran cuadro azul –Lo ultimo por si sabía que estaba pasando—

Pero nada.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo volviendo a su comida, pero por simple inercia miro de reojo a su madre para tratar de descifrar alguna expresión

Pero en vez de eso apareció una ventana

 **Nombre: Inko Midoriya**

 **Vida: 90**

 **Regen: 20/m**

 **Mana: 40**

 **Regen: 10/m**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Titulo: Ama de casa superior**

 **Quirk: Levitación de objetos**

 **Nv: 40**

 **Fue: 7**

 **Des: 12**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Int: 15**

 **Sab: 10**

 **Sue: 7**

 **Car: 20**

-" _Se siente extraño que las habilidades de mi madre estén resumidas en números_ "-pensó

Pero ya era un avance.

Uno para demostrar que podía ser un héroe, ahora tenía que avanzar otro paso.

* * *

Izuku se había planteado el probar sus habilidades en un parque cerca de su casa, había poca gente allí además de los adultos habían unos niños jugando en los columpios y en un sube y baja

-Muy bien ya estoy aquí ahora…¿Qué hago?-era difícil usar su habilidad si ni siquiera sabía que hacer-Si mi **sabiduría** y **inteligencia** subió "naturalmente" ¿Eso significaba que ahora era más inteligente y sabio?, no se sentía diferente, ¿Había una forma de volverse más fuerte?, tal vez así Kacchan podía dejar de insultar y herir.

Un sentimiento nostálgico golpeo su corazón, cortos recuerdos antes que el rubio despertara su quirk explosivo pasaron por su mente.

Ahora ese pequeño Katsuki con en el que jugaban y se divertían juntos a cada momento solo vivía en sus recuerdos, dejando a un abusivo y agresivo, decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y concentrarse únicamente en sus entrenamiento.

-Ok, esto es lo que haré, primero, si lo que entendí a primera vista y con el conocimiento que tengo de videojuegos, creo que si aumento mi **fuerza** podre ¿golpear mas fuerte?, tendré que ver cómo funciona eso y si subo mi **destreza** tal vez signifique ¿mayor velocidad?, pero de ser así ¿mayor velocidad de qué? ¿Podré caminar más rápido o solo golpear más rápido?-se rasco la nuca mientras ideas y pensamientos volaban por su mente, tal vez debió investigar en internet, pero la idea de que por fin tuviese algo que haga que dejen de llamarlo inútil todos los días lo emociono tanto que quiso probarlo

Miro de reojo un árbol frente a él, con la duda plasmada en su cara decidió dar un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas

Prank

El árbol no se movió ni un poco

-¿Eh?-miro su mano extrañado, sin duda había sentido la dureza del árbol, pero no recibió ningún daño de vuelta-¿Inmunidad al dolor?-eso sería extraño pero fabuloso, al menos ahora no importaría mucho si el rubio amante de las explosiones lo vuelva a golpear.

Aunque aun no sabía qué hacer con sus palabras.

-" _Ya me estoy deprimiendo solo de nuevo_ "-pensó con amargura

Decidió probar de una vez cómo funcionaban los puntos, esta vez antes que pudiera decir algo la ventada de estado ya estaba frente a él.

-¿Eh?-miro extrañado la ventana-Pero yo no lo llame-no le dio más importancia a eso y se enfoco en la ventana frente a el

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 1**

 **Mana: 10**

 **Regen: 1**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 1 -0/20- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 3**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 20**

 **Sab: 8**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 3**

 **Puntos: 7**

 **Dinero: 0 ¥**

-Bueno aquí vamos-invirtió todos sus puntos en **Fuerza** y espero algún cambio

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Mana: 10**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 1 -0/20- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 10**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 20**

 **Sab: 8**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 3**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Dinero: 0 ¥**

No se sintió diferente, se sintió exactamente igual a antes, miro de reojo el árbol frente a él y le dio un golpe.

El árbol sacudió sus ramas violentamente al momento, esto no paso desapercibido por Izuku, ¿de verdad había cambiado su fuerza solo por eso?, siguió golpeando aquel alto árbol frente a él, pudo sentir un sentimiento cálido crecer dentro de su pecho mientras ideaba planes a futuro en su mente, en uno de ellos no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo salvando a las personas.

Prank

Prank

Prank

Prank

Prank

Prank

Prank

Prank

 **Ping**

[ **Una nueva habilidad ha sido creada mediante el repetitivo uso de una acción, se ha obtenido la habilidad "Golpe reforzado"** ]

 **[Golpe reforzado Nv: 1 –Activa-, es una habilidad que refuerzo los ataques físicos un 15%, costo de mana: 5]**

-Acabo de recibir una habilidad activa-dijo para su sorpresa-" _¿Eso significa que pudo hacer más daño con esta habilidad_?"-a su vista era una habilidad que reforzaba sus golpes-"Hora de probarlo"-pensó emocionado

Nuevamente encaro al viejo árbol que estaba en una esquina del parque

- **¡Golpe reforzado!-** prácticamente grito para acto seguido golpear lo más fuerte que pudo

Pram

Por unos instante un brillo azulado cubrió su mano y ante brazo, al momento de chocar su puño pudo ver como el árbol se sacudía desde el tronco, la diferencia con la habilidad era notoria, una creciente ola de felicidad golpeo su pecho mientras más interactuaba con su nueva habilidad.

 **-5 mana**

Izuku vio una pequeña pantalla con un mensaje, al notarlo vio en su ventana de estado como su mana bajo hasta la mitad

-Interesante-murmuro-Entonces significa que los ataques o movimiento que requieren mayor esfuerzo consumen mana, el mana en cambio puede recargarse luego de un tiempo determinado-

 **Ping**

 **[Mediante el uso constante de la lógica y deducción has obtenido 1 punto adicional en Inteligencia sin el uso de puntos]**

Sonrió para sí mismo al notar el gran progreso que tuvo esa mañana.

* * *

Izuku iba caminando tranquilamente a su colegio, su reluciente sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento, tuvo que entrar rápidamente a su habitación y salir antes que su madre lo viera, porque está seguro que no la podía hacer desaparecer o explicar del porque tan feliz, mientras iba caminando reviso su celular para ver la hora.

-¡Es muy tarde!-estuvo tanto tiempo en el parque que no se dio cuenta que la hora se fue rápidamente mientras veía una pelea real de un héroe contra el villano

Rápidamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo, empezó a correr durante un tiempo hasta que se detuvo al ver un nuevo mensaje apareciendo frente suyo,

[ **Una nueva habilidad ha sido creada mediante el repetitivo uso de una acción, se ha obtenido la habilidad "Esprintar"** ]

 **[Esprintar-Activa-, la habilidad Esprintar permite al usuario correr 10% más rápido, coste de mana: 10/m]**

-¡Esprintar!-Izuku no perdió tiempo y uso su habilidad-" _Bastante conveniente_ "-pensó

Se movió un poco más rápido con su habilidad, la diferencia esta vez fue notable, pudo sentir el aire chocar con su cara levemente mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mochila con la que cargaba.

De un momento a otro se sintió terriblemente cansado, paro de golpe con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho quemándole, se apoyo con una mano en la pared de la esquina de la calle, tan solo a siete cuadras de su escuela.

-Así que-tomo una gran inhalación-esto es lo pasa cu-cuando se agota el mana-se recargo contra la pared mientras su mana seguía subiendo a cada minuto.

¿Habría forma de incrementar su mana o su regeneración?, tenía mucho que aprender sobre su nueva habilidad, esta vez viendo que la escuela se tomo su tiempo para caminar

Llego a la entrada cinco minutos antes de que fuese tarde, con sus manos en sus rodillas en un intento de estabilizarse y no caer en el piso, porque claro, cuando termino de recuperarse el cansancio se fue, en un intento desesperado de llegar a tiempo a clases nuevamente uso Esprintar, pero su mala suerte entro en acción y su mana se agoto a solo una cuadra de llegar a la entrada, tuvo que caminar con la mano en el pecho y el pecho quemándole por dentro.

Pero finalmente lo había logrado, definitivamente tenía que ver una manera de mejorar su cantidad de mana

-¿Ese no es Deku?-pregunto una voz femenina que se perdía en medio del grupo de personas que atravesaban la entrada

Pero Deku la reconocía, reconocía esa voz.

-Si, ¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota-una voz murmuro burlonamente, tratando de ser oído.

Pero lo fue, también reconocía esa voz.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, nada, Si alguien sin un quirk no puede hacer nada, es tan patético-otra voz sonó maliciosa del tumulto de gente, en ella se oía una entonación igual de burlona que la anterior

Solo que esta no se molesto en tratar de no ser escuchada.

Izuku volvió a reconocer esa voz.

-¿Qué esperabas de alguien sin un quirk?, no sé ni porque se molesta en venir en la escuela, al final el nombre le queda como anillo al dedo, no hay forma de ocultar que es un inútil-

Y esa.

-Cierto, el director de seguro deja que se quede para que sea para tener una persona "especial", ya ves que casi toda el mundo tiene un quirk, el seria como un raro animal de circo aquí-

Y esa.

Y las siguientes.

Y las que venían después de esas.

En la entrada, en los pasillos, en los salones, el reconocía y escuchaba a casi todas las personas, camino por ese mar de palabras y miradas juzgadoras e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Ignorarlos, lo que había hecho desde pequeño, ignorar cada mala palabra, cada rechazo, cada desagrado e intolerancia a su figura, las palabras de los demás estudiantes con el tiempo cavaron tantas heridas pequeñas en su corazón y espíritu que creyó que moriría desangrado, pero ahora tenía algo con que defenderse, desde esa mañana tenía algo con que defenderse de cada insulto, de cada mirada, de cada burla, esta vez nadie lo heriría.

Con la mano envuelta en forma de puño, se fue a su salón, en esta casi todos estaban reunidos, dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que el profesor no estaba, librándose de una reprimenda por casi haber llegado tarde.

Eso y que cada estudiante estaba con su propio grupo, los demás estudiantes charlaban animadamente con otros compañeros, algunos reían, otros veían videos a través del celular, otros en cambio conversaban con alguien externo de la clase, entre otras muchas cosas.

Se sentó en su asiento designado, con la cabeza agachada y su mochila colgando del apoyo de su silla, antes que pudiera decir algo, la ventana de estado apareció frente a él.

-Otra vez aparece sin que le diga nada-murmuro mirando la pantalla pensativo-si pudiera saber cómo usar esto todo sería más fácil-

La personas a su alrededor no le hacían caso—solo le prestaban atención cuando querían reírse de algo, la mayoría de veces era de él— todos estaban absortos en sus propios mundos con sus amigos, todos excepto una persona, un joven rubio de mirada dura, estaba rodeado de otros dos estudiantes, en cambio el rubio miraba analíticamente al peliverde un poco más al frente suyo.

-"¿ _Y ahora qué demonios estará balbuceando ese inútil?_ "-pensó Katsuki-" _Siempre diciendo tonterías, dios, es tan jodidamente irritante_ "-no sabia y nunca supo porque, pero nadie podía irritarlo tanto como el peliverde, simplemente había algo en sus entrañas que se movía en su estomago, arañando sus paredes intestinales, la sangre parecía moverse mucho más rápido por todo su cuerpo mientras una corriente de rabia y odio golpeaba su pecho casi tan fuerte como él quisiera golpear a Izuku.

Simplemente estaba ahí y no quería pensar mucho en el que, sino en el cómo golpearía de nuevo a Deku, estaba seguro que un poco de su rabia saldría disparada en cualquier ataque dirigido a Midoriya, pero también sabía que de algún modo el mismo peliverde se las ingeniaría para volver a hacerlo enojar.

En los pocos minutos que el profesor llegaba, a Izuku no se le ocurrió mejor idea que seguir explorando su nueva habilidad, en realidad no había hecho mucho más que abrir y cerrar la ventana.

Lo único que pudo comprender de su habilidad era que podía activarlo a voluntad –o al menos eso entendía de lo que pudo observar al abrir la ventana de estado-.

El maestro paso serio y calmado, como siempre llevando un portafolios con él dando inicio al horario escolar.

-¡Ok, clase escúchenme!-dijo con un tono de voz claro y autoritario-ya están en tercer año, eso significa que tienen que pensar muy seriamente en su futuro, les he pasado folletos para sus planes futuros-de repente dio una sonrisa cómplice a los estudiantes de su clase-pero supongo que ustedes ya tienen planeado lo que quieren hacer ¿verdad?-dijo tirando los folletos al aire

Los estudiantes en cambio contestaron la pregunta alzando los manos con sus quirk activos, algunos podían controlar la tierra, otros el fuego, otro podía hacer crecer una fila de dientes puntiagudos en su boca, otro podía alargar sus manos, entre muchos otros.

Izuku también alzo la mano de manera mucho menos llamativa que sus demás compañeros, lo que menos quería ahora era llamar la atención, estaba seguro que solo seria ridiculizado.

-Señor no me meta en el mismo saco que los demás extras-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa altanera y una actitud orgullosa-Me niego a estar en el mismo fondo que estos retrasados-subió sus piernas en la mesa sin importarle un comino sus modales

-¡¿Qué fue eso Katsuki?!-

-¡Oye!, ¡Eso es ofensivo!-

-¡¿Pero y tu quien te crees?!-

La oleada de disgusto y molestia no tardo en formarse en el aula, la actitud vanidosa del rubio exaspero a los demás.

-¡Cállense grupo de extras sin valor!-grito a todo pulmón con una voz agresiva y salvaje, callando a todos los demás estudiantes

-Es cierto Katsuki, tú querías entrar a la "Instituto Yuuei" ¿No?-pregunto el profesor.

Tal afirmación impacto de sobremanera a los demás estudiantes.

-¿El instituto nacional? ¿El más prestigioso de la nación?- pregunto una chica impresionada-¿En el cual solo ingresas con 79 puntos-

-¿79 puntos?, es el mayor requisito de aceptación que tiene un instituto en el país, ni que decir de uno tan renombrado, será casi imposible de entrar-

No era para menos, las condiciones de entrada eran altas, muy altas, ¿Pero que debían esperar de la mejor academia de héroes de Japón?, Izuku se mantuvo con la cabeza baja todo el tiempo, lo último que quería era llamar la atención ahora, cuando Izuku escucho que Katsuki iría a Yuuei le dio un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo que venía acompañado de un ataque de nerviosismo, sabía que si se enteraba de su meta, lo más seguro es que explotaría, no solo de rabia, lo más seguro es que le termine dando una paliza.

-" _Y aun no puedo defenderme_ "-pensó, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para siquiera igualarse al rubio

-¡No me sorprende de las patéticas excusas de los extras!, ¡Soy el único en toda la clase que puede entrar a Yuuei!-se levanto de un salto de su asiento, aquella sonrisa arrogante no abandono su rostro en ningún momento-¡Sobrepasare a todos los héroes del mundo!, ¡Muy pronto apareceré en el salón de la fama de Japón y seré el hombre más rico del mundo!-hablaba con la emoción propia

-Oh eso me recuerda-interrumpió el profesor el monologo de Katsuki-tu también querías entrar a Yuuei ¿Verdad Midoriya?-

El rubio se había quedado petrificado en la escena que escucho aquella declaración, El peliverde en cambio maldijo mentalmente su baja suerte –definitivamente hallaría una forma de subirla—

Sus compañeros lo vieron directamente, todas giraron sus miradas hacia un tembloroso Izuku, no tenía el valor de hablar, mas porque sabía lo que seguiría en el momento en que todas las miradas fueran dirigidas únicamente a el

Un mar de risas.

De aquellas personas que se burlaban a diario de él, que lo menos preciaban, criticando y juzgando cada uno de sus fallos.

-¡¿Midoriya entrar a Yuuei?!-dijo uno de los estudiantes entre carcajadas-¡No puedes entrar al curso de héroes solo estudiando!-

-¡E-Ellos eliminaron esa regla!-se intento defender como pudo, pero sus palabras temblaron-¡Solo que no hay precedentes-

PUUM

Fue interrumpido por una explosión que destruyo, el golpe lo saco de equilibrio haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Katsuki lo miraba furioso, de sus manos salían humo, que Izuku intentara entrar al mismo instituto que él no le agradaba ni un poco, saber que había una mínima posibilidad de ver su rostro por otros tres años más hacia que la tormenta que se formaba en la boca de su estomago se acentuara mas.

-Oye Deku-llamo su atención con una sonrisa digna de un villano-¡Eres peor estos estúpidos extras, eres un inútil sin un quirk!-sus palabras eran tan filosas como lo fueron siempre, pero el daño que provocaba en Izuku se sentía fresco y fuerte-¿Cómo podrías si quiera intentar algo para entrar a Yuuei?-

-Sé que es difícil pero-se arrastro como pudo hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared en donde estaba la pizarra-entrar a Yuuei y ser un héroe profesional ha sido mi sueño desde pequeño-sabia que decir un pensamiento tan intimo era solo una excusa para que ellos pudieran seguir burlándose de él, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacar sus pensamientos a alguien-Y bueno-trago un poco de saliva nervioso por lo que estaba por decir-no lo sabré al menos que lo intente-

-¡¿Qué idioteces estas diciente?!-de sus manos salió unas pequeñas explosiones que danzaban peligrosamente.

Izuku miro a todos con nerviosismo, las miradas se volvieron oscuras y sus sonrisas burlonas eran paralelas con un brillo maligno en ellas, así era como veía Izuku a los demás, como sombras siniestras cuyo único propósito era lastimarlos.

-¿Qué mierda crees que puedes hacer?-pero no importaba lo que pasara Katsuki era el peor, sus ojos siempre destellando con burla y furia hacia el-¡Eres un inútil sin un quirk! ¡No importa lo que hagas, eso no pasara!-

Izuku sintió todo su cuerpo tenso, muy tenso, con el miedo corriendo libremente por su cuerpo.

Al igual que ese mar de emociones, la humillación, la tristeza.

Pero también la ira.

No era propenso a ella, pero ahora la podía como un líquido caliente que recorría sus venas y golpeaba su pecho, quería hacer algo, demostrarles que tenía una habilidad como ellos, que podía igual de genial que ellos, que podía sobresalir.

Pero no lo hizo, dijo ni hizo nada, ¿Qué lograría con eso?, aun era muy débil.

Su mano dejo de brillar en ese momento.

* * *

Las clase paso sin más contratiempos –sin mencionar la obvia negligencia del profesor ni las constante bromas pesadas que Izuku recibía- cuando termino, todo se fueron con sus respectivos grupos de amistades dejando a Izuku, el peliverde miraba interesado las noticias en su celular, hablaba sobre el incidente que presencio esa mañana, cuando estaba guardando sus cosas el rubio agarro el bloc de notas de Izuku

-¿Pero que es esta cosa?-pregunto mirando su cuaderno, otros dos estudiante se acercaron a él con burla-

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto uno de los estudiantes que tenía una gorra roja, el rubio acerco el libro a estos dos para que puedan ver el titulo-¿"Análisis de héroes para el futuro"?-

Ambos estudiantes se rieron del peliverde por esto

-¿En serio?-

-Midoriya-dijo el otro estudiante con burla

-¡N-No es nada! ¡Devuélvemelo!-prácticamente suplico.

Pero cayó en oídos sordos cuando el rubio choco sus dos palmas poniendo el libro entre ellos, la explosión resultante destrozo casi por completo el libro.

Midoriya lanzo un jadeo horrorizado al ver su libro destruido, todo empero cuando Katsuki lanzo su cuaderno hacia una ventana que estaba detrás de el.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes entrar en una academia de elite como Yuuei?-miro a Izuku una mirada fría, como si no fuese más que un insecto-Quiero que me reconozcan como el único estudiante que logro entrar a Yuuei y quiero que se quede así-

La amenaza indirecta no era del todo sutil, pero Izuku lo entendió, lo hizo con claridad, lo hizo aun más claro cuando puso su mano en el hombro de Izuku, entre sus dedos empezó a salir un velo de humo, poniendo mucho más nervioso a Izuku

-Así que espero que no apliques a Yuuei ¿Si?-el peliverde miro nervioso la mano del rubio.

Quiso decir algo pero las paradas simplemente quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Katsuki y sus amigos entre burlas se fueron dejando a un tembloroso Izuku.

-Si tanto quieres tener un superpoder lo que debes hacer es simple-dijo antes de salir-debes de tirarte por la ventana y rezar porque nazcas con un quirk en tu siguiente vida-

Pudo sentirlo de nuevo, aquella ola de calor volvió a golpear todo su ser, mando a Katsuki una mirada asesina que nunca había hecho antes en su vida.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con su mano creando múltiples y pequeñas explosiones.

Izuku no dijo nada, la rabia fue reemplazada por impotencia y frustración, el rubio se fue dejando a un tembloroso peliverde solo.

Suspiro con desgano luego de unos minutos al darse cuenta de que ya no había nadie, con cansancio agarro su mochila y salió de la escuela en busca de su libro.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos pudo notar las miradas de los demás, las mismas miradas de sus compañeros, los ignoro lo mejor que pudo.

Este día termino siendo bastante movido, comenzó bastante bien para terminar horriblemente mal

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, estúpido Kacchan-murmuro enojado y en voz baja mientras caminaba a las afueras de la academia

Encontró su libro sumergido en un estanque con un par de peces tratando de comerlo, con frustración lo recogió, para sorpresa de Izuku su cuaderno desapareció en un pequeño haz de luz

 **Ping**

 **[Objeto añadido al inventario]**

-¿Inventario?-y como si fuese por arte de magia, todo lo malo que ocurrió ese día fue olvidado

Un ventana con muchos cuadros apareció, en un cuadro en la esquina superior izquierda estaba su libro, ahora la cuestión es ¿Cómo sacarlo?, encogiendo los hombros simplemente estiro su mano, una onda apareció en la ventana deformándola, cuando cerró su mano pudo sentir su libro, simplemente lo estiro sacando su libro.

-Es sin duda una habilidad práctica-con los ojos brillantes como un niño que jugaba con un juguete interactuó con el menú de inventario.

Volvió a meter el libro, una onda volvió a deformar la ventana, Izuku lo metió con la misma simpleza y facilidad con la que lo saco, hizo lo mismo con otros libros, lápices, borradores, incluso metió su mochila.

Se fue del lugar mucho más motivado con el que había llegado.

* * *

De camino a casa intento descubrir alguna nueva función, pero no pudo ver nada, se sentía un poco extraño por no sentir su mochila en su espalda de camino a casa.

Sin duda fue un día lleno de cambios de humor y emociones.

No pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de sus compañeros, intento olvidarlos pero otro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Cuando fue al doctor hace varios años.

Su madre estaba preocupada porque estaba tardando bastante en despertar su quirk, pensó que había una enfermedad o algún mal que le impedía activar su quirk.

Bueno, no tenia que temer porque no tenía ninguna enfermedad, tampoco tenía un quirk.

Esa noticia golpeo con brutalidad y crueldad a un infantil e inocente Izuku, fue el primer gran golpe a su espíritu.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo viscoso

-¿Eh?-

 **Ping**

 **[Misión de evento adquirida]**

 **Pelea contra el villano de lodo**

 **Condición de victoria:**

 **-Derrota al villano**

 **-Sobrevive hasta que ? aparezca**

 **Condición de falla:**

 **-Muerte**

 **Recompensa:**

 **-20 Exp**

Sin que se diera cuenta había pasado debajo de un puente, el piso estaba lleno de un líquido viscoso.

-Demonios, se ensuciaron-antes que pudiera seguir su camino pudo sentir como aquel liquido subía y lo envolvía.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, rápidamente aquel desagradable liquido subió por su pantalón hasta pasar por todo su cuerpo, rápidamente el liquido se filtro hasta llegar a su boca.

Era totalmente desagradable.

-Tranquilo-del liquido se formo una cara monstruosa con una grotesca sonrisa-solo te dolerá por 45 segundos, luego no sentirás nada-

Le costaba respirar el aire no podía llegar, lo único que entraba por su garganta era aquel asqueroso liquido que se adhería a su cuerpo.

-" _No_ "-

Este era el final.

-" _No quiero morir_ "-

La sola idea de morir le aterraba de sobremanera, quería vivir, quería seguir creciendo, quería demostrarle a su madre y al mundo que podía ser un héroe.

-No te preocupes joven-escucho una voz profunda-¡Ya estoy aquí!-

Fue todo lo que escucho luego de caer inconsciente.

-Oye-sintió como un golpeteo suave en su mejilla-¿Estás bien?-

Abrió los ojos topándose con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza

-¡All might!-fue todo lo que pudo decir al darse cuenta que estaba al héroe n°1 de Japón-¡E-Eres All might!-

-Así es chico-dijo ayudándolo a parar-lamento haberte involucrado en esto, ¡Pero gracias a tu intervención pude atrapar a este sabandija!-mostro emocionado dos botellas de plásticos llenas con aquel liquido viscoso.

-N-No puedo creer que r-realmente esté aquí-

-Veo que eres un fan mío muy entusiasta, quisiera seguir platicando pero el deber me llama-se inclino todo lo que pudo

-¡Espera!-grito, desde pequeño quería preguntarle algo, si bien aquella duda ya no importaría para alguien más, para él seguía carcomiéndole, quería saber si la historia fuese diferente, si los eventos ocurridos ese día no hubiesen ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, ¿seria la misma respuesta?

No importaba de todas formas, ni la respuesta, ni los eventos próximos a ocurrir.

Todo estaba destinado a cambiar en ese momento.

All might dio un fuerte impulso sin percatarse que alguien se aferraba a sus piernas con fuerza

Alguien se acercaba con pasos erráticos y temblorosos al lugar

-Llegue tarde-se lamento entre suspiros-al menos este mundo aun no sufre muchas alteraciones, buen, eso significa que por lo menos puedo estar presente cuando lo malo paso-se apoyo con una mano en la pared-

El tiempo no estaba a su favor, ni la cantidad de aliados que tenía en ese momento, lo peor es que no esperaba tener más aliados más adelanta

El viento golpeaba su cabello rubio con fuerza, se había acostumbrado a que aquellas ráfagas de vientos chocaran provocando ligeros cosquilleos.

En medio del aire sintió un peso extra en su pierna, vio con sorpresa al joven peliverde que había salvado hace apenas unos segundos

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Bájate!-ordeno mientras intentaba de que soltara su pierna.

-¡No puedo! ¡Si lo hago moriré!-Izuku podía sentir como el viento golpeaba su rostro como si quisiera arrancarlo

-Es cierto-dijo como si hubiese olvidado su billetera en el auto, busco un lugar donde podría aterrizar-muy bien, aquí vamos-y fue en picada hacia una terraza-" _Mierda_ "-pensó al sentir como la sangre salía por su boca, tenía que esconderse rápidamente.

Pram

Al aterrizar creó un pequeño velo de polvo.

-Muy bien chico, ahora si me tengo que ir-cuando estaba por saltar fue nuevamente interrumpido por el peliverde.

-¡Espera!-grito-necesito preguntarte algo, tenía que oírlo

All might quiso detenerlo, no tenía tiempo, hasta que se alarmo al notar como de repente se sentía débil

-" _Esto no es bueno_ "-pensó viendo como un poco de humo salía de su hombro, intento ocultarse pero sus piernas temblaron.

-Yo nací sin un quirk-soltó, directo y sin vacilación, reuniendo el valor que le quedaba, por primera vez desde hace mucho sin tener miedo a burlas o rechazo o discriminación, no del héroe n°1-siempre he querido ser un héroe pero cerrando sus ojos porque aun así no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara-siguió con valor, aunque muy dentro de el un rastro de nerviosismo, el mundo no podía ser tan cruel como para que hasta su héroe de su infancia se burle el ¿no?-sin importar lo que todo el mundo piense, quiero ser un héroe para salvar a las personas, ser amado y alabado, ser un héroe como tu All might-¿Eh?-miro con los ojos totalmente abierto a la persona frente suyo.

Entre el espeso humo estaba la figura esquelética y de cabello rubio, con una prominentes ojeras y la ropa mucho más grande que el.

-¡¿T-Tu quien eres?!-pregunto Izuku aun en shock

-Soy All ugggh-escupio una considerable cantidad de sangre-soy All might-

-¡P-Pero eso es i-imposible!-grito-¡All might es diferente a ti!-

-Así es…mira lo que te voy a decir es sumamente delicado y es un secreto de alto nivel, agradecería que no lo andes diciendo por ahí-su voz se notaba cansada, muy cansado.

Izuku escucho con atención el porqué de su estado, su enfrentamiento con la herida mortal causada por un peligroso villano llamado "motosierra venenosa", Su sistema respiratorio sufrió graves daños y su estomago literalmente fue destruido, su estado esquelético y lo negro en sus cuencas eran productos de las múltiples cirugías y operaciones reduciendo su tiempo de acción a solo tres horas al día.

-Pero sabes-Izuku seguía en silencio-Si de verdad quieres ser un héroe aun puedes ser un oficial de policía-sintió como su pecho se oprimía con fuerza-es un trabajo menospreciado pero aun puedes salvar a las personas-se quedo quieto.

Su mirada estaba nublosa por las lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

-Lo siento joven fan-dijo el rubio levantándose totalmente apenado, puso una mano encima de su hombro tratando de confrontarlo-pero esa es la realidad de las cosas-y se fue dejando a un derrotado Izuku solo

Se quedo quieto, tratando de no llorar, pero fracasaba miserablemente con cada sollozo

-No llores-se dijo-Ya no importa-pero la herida seguía abierta-ahora puedes lograrlo-iba a hacerlo-¡Y-Ya verán!-pese a que rota su voz sonaba llena de convicción-¡Voy a ser un héroe de verdad!-y se fue limpiando sus lagrimas.

 **Ping**

 **[¡Has subido un nivel!]**

* * *

Mientras iba directo a su casa para descansar y tratar de olvidar ese día para luego pensar en que subir con los puntos que había obtenido.

Praaaam

-¿Eh?-un sonido estridente se escucho por toda la calle.

Vio a lo lejos no solo a una multitud de personas, sino a un grupo de héroes frente a una gran humareda de humo

-¿Qué está pasando?-

Como pudo atravesó aquella oleada de gente y vio con horror al villano de lodo, al igual que los superhéroes que estaban presentes no podía hacer nada, el villano tenía cautivo a una persona, toda la calle era un caos, el fuego se extendía por varios edificios, las explosiones aparecían por diestra y siniestra, el aire era caluroso y sofocante.

-¡Atrás!-grito backdraft usando su manipulación con el agua para apagar las llamas.

El héroe Death Arms mantenía a las personas a salvo de los escombros voladores y las alejaba del peligro.

Kamui y Mount Lady intentaban atrapar al villano, pero Mount Lady no tenia espacio para atraparlo y Kamui en cambio utilizaba su poder en las maderas pero el villano lo contrarrestaba con fuego volviéndolo un intento inútil.

-¡Tu cobarde!-grito Death Arms propinándole un puño a un costado, el efecto fue nulo, los ataques físicos no parecían hacerle efecto y devolvió el daño repeliendo al héroe de la superfuerza-Ni un rasguño-gruño frustrado y molesto

-Pero All might lo atrapo-¿Se habría escapado? ¿Pero cuándo?, sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando un pensamiento golpeo su cabeza-¿Y si cuando agarre a All might el se cayó?!-

Era su culpa.

Alguien estaba sufriendo.

Y era su culpa.

Un remordimiento atroz recorrió su cuerpo.

Lo peor vino cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba atrapado en el interior.

-Katsuki-murmuro.

 **Ping**

 **[Nueva misión de evento adquirida]**

 **El regreso del villano de lodo**

 **Condición de victoria**

 **-Reten al villano hasta que llegue la ayuda**

 **-Salva a Katsuki**

 **Condición de fallo**

 **-Muerte**

 **-Muerte de Katsuki**

 **Recompensa**

 **-40 exp**

En efecto, dentro del ser de lodo estaba el rubio temperamental, sus ojos abiertos totalmente con horror e imposibilitado para hablar.

Debía dejarlo.

No debía hacer nada.

Hasta ahora recordaba cada golpe, cada insulto, cada vez que lo molesto y lo humillo.

Debía de estar satisfecho de que al fin tuviera su merecido, de que por fin se dé cuenta que el no era la persona más fuerte o importante del mundo

No importaba que en ese momento suplicara por ayuda.

No entendía porque en ese momento iba corriendo hacia el peligro para salvar a su bravucón personal.

Quería pensar que él era diferente a la mayoría, más analítico, inteligente y perspicaz.

Ahora solo era un tonto corriendo hacia el peligro por alguien quien tenía que pensar que no valía la pena.

-¡Niño detente! ¡Detente mierda!-grito Death Arms pero Izuku lo ignoro

No tenía un poder que pudiera detenerlo, los ataques físicos resultaron inútiles y si ahora mismo apareciera uno, no podía ni controlarlo o lograría ser totalmente efectivo por la poca potencia.

Pero aun tenía su ingenio.

Con un pensamiento rápido abrió la ventana de inventario y tiro directamente al rostro del monstruo, quedo desorientado unos momentos, los suficientes para que pudiera intentar sacar a Katsuki del interior del villano.

Pero era inútil

-¡Deku!-fue lento, gracias a eso el villano pudo tomar control de su cuerpo, pudo utilizarlo para crear el caos y la destrucción en la calle, sentía como la frustración y la ira crecían en su interior a niveles insospechables, se sentía humillado, sofocado, inútil-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-

-¡Porque parecía que necesitabas ayuda!-una respuesta simple y para muchos insuficientes, pero para Izuku eran suficientes.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Muere con una explosión!-el villano se adhirió con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio, con un movimiento de la mano de Katsuki una poderosa explosión se hizo presente.

-¡No!-grito Death Arms abalanzándose para intentar apartar a Izuku

PUUUUUM

Pero fue tarde

Un espeso manto de humo se hizo presente.

El silencio era pesado, nadie dijo nada ante el horror que habían presenciado.

* * *

-" _Patético_ "-pensó cuando estaba entre la multitud, no podía hacer nada, forzar su quirk seria jugarse la vida-" _simplemente patético_ "-pensó cuando vio a Izuku correr pasando entre el grupo de héroes directo al peligro-" _Soy realmente patético_ "-pensó cuando vio al villano alzar su mano e intentar atacar al peliverde, un niño inocente, un niño que pese a no tener posibilidad de ganar intento salvar a otra vida.

Fue el impulso que necesitaba para nuevamente activar su quirk

-¡Los héroes arriesgamos nuestra vida todos los días!-grito con fuerza mientras la sangre salía prácticamente como chorros de su boca- **¡Detroit smash!-** y lanzo un puñetazo cargado de mucho poder

La presión del viento fue tan poderosa que finalmente derroto al villano

 **Ping**

 **[¡Has subido de nivel!]**

* * *

Siguió su camino con las piernas temblorosas, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, luego de que All might derrotara al villano recibió una reprimenda de parte de los superhéroes y como siempre Katsuki recibiera puro halagos por su fuerte quirk lo enviaron a casa luego de verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida.

El sentimiento era bastante dulce-amargo para él.

Aun no podía creer que haya hecho eso.

Sin duda si su madre se enterase recibiría el regaño de su vida.

-¡Espera!-escucho una voz conocida

De un callejón más adelante salió All might con su característica sonrisa.

-¡All might!-se sorprendió de su presencia.

Esperaba que no tuviese mas regaño ese día.

-Pensé que estabas rodeado de reporteros –

-Esquivar a los reporteros es una tarea fácil porque soy All ughh-de nuevo con un escupitajo de sangre y una capa de humo volvió a su forma esquelética-Joven, tengo que agradecerte jovencito-dijo antes que pudiese hablar-si no hubieras corrido hacia el peligro y abrirme los ojos, yo seguiría en la senda de la hipocresía alejándome del camino del cual nunca tuvo que abandonar-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto crédulo, su pecho se lleno de una sorpresa alegre

-Así es joven en realidad también vengo a darte una petición-

-¿Una petición?, ¿Cuál? ¡Hare lo que sea!-de nuevo su entusiasmo de fan salía a flote

-Quiero que no abandones tu sueño-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Y sabes por qué?-

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su ser cuando pensó en una posible respuesta, una que esperaba de su madre desde que le dieron la noticia más triste de su vida en ese momento.

Las palabras que había añorado desde siempre.

-¡Porque yo creo que puedes convertirte en un héroe!-

 **Ping**

 **[Nueva misión de evento adquirida]**

 **Estudiante de heroísmo**

 **Condición de victoria**

 **-Entra a Yuuei**

 **Condición de Fallo**

 **-No entrar a Yuuei**

 **Recompensa**

 **-500 XP**

 **-Titulo: Aprendiz de héroe**

* * *

 **Bien con eso termina el primer cap de un nuevo proyecto, que por cierto de nuevo salio terriblemente largo el prologo, aunque tuve que eliminar varias partes, bueno, quiero aclarar varios puntos:**

 **1\. Decidí poner a All might el héroe mas fuerte de Japón y no del mundo, para tener mas variedad.**

 **2\. Izuku tendrá conflictos emocionales, es un tema no muy ahondado -desde mi perspectiva- pero la infancia de Izuku tuvo que hacerlo mas que solo darle una personalidad tímida y nerviosa, como por ejemplo depresión, inseguridad, dificultad al hacer amigos, ademas de tener resentimiento, frustración ,ira y demás emociones negativas**

 **3\. No voy a darle una personalidad orgullosa o atrevida, en el caso de que la mayor parte de su personalidad sea sacado, tendrá una personalidad tranquila y serena, pero no sera en un buen tiempo**

 **4\. Esto es mas por si crean que hay un espacio argumentativo, pero Izuku no podía simplemente usar golpe reforzado para demostrar que tenia un quirk, el efecto aunque potenciador era bajo y no demostraría nada**

 **5\. Para aclarar Izuku tendrá un ligero complejo por haber nacido sin un quirk, se que eso no importaba, pero era algo que llevara consigo un buen tiempo**

 **Sin mas que decir, adiós**


	2. Zombis, zombis y mas zombis

**Nivel inicial:**

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Mana: 10**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 3 -0/100- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 10**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 20**

 **Sab: 8**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 3**

 **Puntos: 14**

 **Dinero: 0 ¥**

 **Habilidades: [Observación Nv.1], [Golpe reforzado Nv1, costo de mana: 5], [Esprintar coste de mana: 10/m] [¿?]**

 **Nt: A partir de ahora pondré las estadísticas y habilidades al comienzo y al final, si veo que les molesta a la mayoría lo quitare**

* * *

Era un hermoso día.

O por lo menos eso pensaba Izuku, el día de ayer fue el más grandioso día que pudo tener, había despertado con una extraña y genial habilidad, no era un quirk, pero ya no lloraría por eso, ahora era tiempo de dominar ese extraño poder y convertirse en un gran héroe y lo mejor de todo, su héroe de la infancia le dijo que podía convertirse en un gran héroe.

El héroe rubio se fue luego de hacerle prometer a Izuku que no se detendría ante nada para poder ser un héroe tan genial como lo era el –no fueron sus palabras exactas pero Izuku lo prometió— y no pensaba faltar en aquella promesa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Izuku despertó con demasiada energía.

 **Ping**

 **[El haber dormido en una cama cómoda te regenera por completo la vida y el mana, estados negativos eliminados]**

Recibió el día con un mensaje

-" _Que conveniente_ "-pensó.

Sin duda el poder de su habilidad más que cualquier cosa era ser demasiado conveniente.

Su interior se agito un poco al pensar en todo lo que tendría que aprender y descubrir todo lo que tenía que ofrecer.

Apenas se levanto salió raudo de su casa despidiendo rápidamente a su madre para dirigirse en el mismo parque de donde había estado ayer

-Muy bien ahora…¿Qué hago?-

No se había ocurrido pensar en qué hacer, la emoción nublo su juicio.

De nuevo.

-Creo que lo mejor será gastar mis puntos-murmuro

La ventana de estado se abrió

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Mana: 10**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 3 -0/100- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 10**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 20**

 **Sab: 8**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 3**

 **Puntos: 14**

 **Dinero: 0 ¥**

-Muy bien-Izuku se tomo el tiempo de mirar todas sus estadísticas-Si mis ataques se vuelven más fuertes cuando pongo los puntos en fuerza, entonces me volveré más inteligente al ponerlos en Int-dedujo, en realidad para un jugador normal aquello era lo más obvio del mundo.

Puso el primer punto en Int y noto como su mana subía de 10 a 11, siguió hasta finalmente los puntos se acabaron.

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Mana: 24**

 **Regen: 2/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 3 -0/100- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 10**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 34**

 **Sab: 8**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 3**

 **Puntos:**

 **Dinero: 0 ¥**

Bien, era un comienzo, mientras más mana tenga, mas veces podía usar sus habilidades, ahora tenía que entrenarlas, solo que no sabía si las habilidades también subían por puntos o solo al usarlas.

Finalmente Izuku volvió su atención al árbol, realmente esperaba que fuese como un musculo y subiese de nivel con solo usarlo.

-Hay solo un modo de averiguarlo-y con eso dio inicio a su sesión de entrenamiento y activo **[Golpe reforzado]**

Que no duro más de cinco golpes

-Uff, me estoy cansando muy rápido-otro problema que tenía que cubrir, o su maná era muy poco o las habilidades consumían mucho mana-o quizás el problema sea ambas cosas-

Basto con abrir su inventario y tomar una soda energética que devolvió todo su mana e incremento su regeneración.

Esta vez tuvo aun más oportunidades de poder usar su habilidad física, también probo que la habilidad no solo incrementaba el daño de los golpes, sino también el daño de las patadas, el árbol quedo tan dañado luego de ocho golpes se canso, pero la recompensa valió la pena

 **Ping**

 **[Golpe reforzado ha subido de nivel]**

 **[Golpe reforzado Nv: 2 –Activa-, es una habilidad que refuerza los ataques físicos un 17%, costo de mana: 5]**

-Que bien-sujeto su propio peso con sus rodillas con su respiración entre cortada-Esto es uff horrible-

Pero no podía negar que un sentimiento de felicidad se introdujo en su pecho, el sentimiento era pequeño, pero duradero.

 **Ping**

 **[Has entrado en una oleada creada naturalmente]**

-¿E-Eh?-

Fue en un instante.

Las personas desaparecieron sumamente rápido como si una ola los hubiese sacado de la existencia, un resplandor blanquecino ilumino todo el lugar en un segundo y las sombras alrededor se acentuaron en gran medida, como si fuesen agujeros negros antes que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero seguía sin ver gente

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Izuku se quedo mirando las calles vacías en una escena tétrica, era sumamente inquietante, los ruidos del lugar estaban totalmente muertos, solo estaba el, completamente solo, eso lo puso nervioso, sin tiempo que perder, dio media vuelta y se encamino en su casa.

En el camino la sensación persistía dándose cuenta que el área de afectada era muy grande, comenzó a caminar con prisa hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos la estación de trenes, solo tenía que tomarlo entrar en él y luego tendría que caminar unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a su casa.

Afortunadamente, el tren estaba en la estación, esperando que alguien lo utilice, Izuku ni tonto ni perezoso se subió y se sentó en el primer vagón que pudo entrar, tranquilizo su respiración con dificultad, estuvo quieto unos minutos, esperando que el tren acelere o por lo menos ver a otros pasajeros.

Con un zumbido una puerta al otro lado del vagón se abrió, seguido de un golpe seco y fuerte, Izuku se sobresalto un poco, giro la cabeza y lo primero que noto fue el cuerpo de una persona tirada en el piso.

-Oh por dios-horrorizado se acerco rápidamente para auxiliarlo-¿Señor está bien?-se arrodillo a un lado para ver mejor su estado

Grrrrr

-¿Señor?, ¡Ack!-soltó un quejido adolorido.

 **-5 Vida**

Con miedo vio como el hombre en un rápido movimiento mordió la pierna de Izuku, apretó los dientes callando un fuerte grito que quería salir desde su pecho, podía sentir el dolor recorriéndolo desde su pierna hasta su corazón, el hombre apretaba fuertemente la pierna de Izuku retorciendo su piel, parecía que no la quería soltar por nada del mundo.

-¡D-Detente!-gruño forzando su voz a salir raspando su garganta

Izuku no era violento, desde pequeño prefirió rescatar a las personas antes de enfrentarse a villanos, por eso empezó a entrar y por las noches veía videos sobre héroes, así que a base de patadas en la cara del hombre pudo soltarse de su agarre.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-miro con una mueca adolorida al hombre, quien lentamente se ergio lentamente, abrió los ojos mirando ahora con claridad su rostro.

Era de un gris sumamente enfermizo, sin cabello, con pupilas de color platino, a primera vista parecía completamente ciego, con varias heridas en su cabeza y la cara cayéndose en pedazos mostrando la piel expuesta, con los dientes amarillentos y podridos, las henchías hinchadas, vestía una camiseta blanca mancada de sangre, encima de la camiseta tenía una chamarra gris oscuro, pantalones y zapatos negros, con la boca cubierta de sangre.

Una sensación desagradable recorrió a Izuku, ver el demacrado estado del hombre le dio un terror y pánico, la primera impresión que tenia era que estaba herido pero repentinamente algo apareció

 **Un enemigo a aparecido**

 **Zombie Nv 1**

-¿Z-Zombie?-Ver a un Zombie sin duda fue chocante, lo que en un principio solo aparecían en la tele, videojuegos y literatura se presentaba con horror frente a él

El Zombie se movía lentamente entre gruñidos, pero eso no evito que atrape a Izuku abalanzándose sobre él, el peliverde forcejeo y se sacudió todo lo que pudo, pero el agarre simplemente era demasiado fuerte, inevitablemente Izuku recibió un salvaje mordisco en su cuello

-¡AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!-

El dolor nuevamente exploto en su cuerpo, no sabía que ser mordido podía ser demasiado doloroso, había sido mordido antes por animales unas pocas veces, pero esto era diferente, el dolor era mucho más intenso, tal vez porque como todo Zombie, este tenía hambre de carne humana o por la fuerza que tenia

 **-10 Vida**

Izuku entre quejidos extendió su brazo hacia atrás y golpeo al Zombie en el pecho tan fuerte que lo empujo hacia atrás, Izuku en cambio retrocedió hasta chocar con el otro lado del vagón, mientras el dolor lentamente se iba pudo recomponerse poco a poco, el Zombie en cambio había caído de espalda contra el piso.

-¿Q-Que significa e-esto?-

Miro como tan lentamente como una tortuga empezaba a levantarse, Izuku vio como el Zombie lentamente se levantaba nuevamente listo para arremeter contra él.

Su primer instinto fue correr, pero para su desgracia antes que sus piernas puedan reaccionar las puertas se cerraron instantáneamente

-¡¿Q-Que?!-Intento abrirla, uso todas sus fuerzas jalando las puertas, pero estas simplemente no se abrían-¡¿Qué sucede?!-

Presa del pánico su cerebro no pudo más que quedarse en blanco, el ambiente se volvió sofocante y su pulso voló por los aires, estaba histérico.

-¡¿Qué hago?!-miro con terror, como se levantaba, no importaba cuanto pudiese escapar o esquivarlo si no podía salir

Tarde o temprano lo atraparía

Cuando la malo de aquel ser se acerco a escaso centímetros de su cara e intento saltar sobre Izuku, este por mera inercia dio un golpe directo a la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer activando su habilidad

 **¡Golpe critico!**

El golpe fue tan fuerte que el Zombie se tambaleo hacia atrás para finalmente caer por última vez, Izuku lo vio esperando cualquier movimiento de su parte, pero al fin pudo lanzar un suspiro de sus labios llevándose todas sus preocupaciones mientras él se arrastraba por la pared hasta caer al piso, sus nervios y angustias salieron.

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

Izuku se permitió relajar su mente unos segundos antes de levantarse con pesadez, por un segundo se asusto cuando el cuerpo del Zombie desapareció dejando en su lugar una pequeña piedra y un brebaje de color rojo

-De verdad parece como un videojuego-dijo agarrando las cosas

Esta vez la angustia se desplazo a segundo cuando miro con curiosidad los dos objetos, uno lo podía entender como la típica poción de vida de color rojo en los RPG, pero aquella piedra le daba curiosidad.

Pero eso se resolvió usando **[Observación]**

 **[Piedra del alma pequeña, permite recuperar un pequeño porcentaje de vida y una pequeña probabilidad de curación de estados menores, también sirve para la fabricación de materiales, su consumo recupera 25% de vida]**

-" _Esto me será útil en el futuro_ "-pensó, por un segundo instintivamente lo quiso guardar en su bolsillo antes de guardarlo en su inventario.

También uso la habilidad con la poción

 **[Poción de vida pequeña, cura una pequeña cantidad de vida, su consumo recupero 50 puntos de vida]**

Con la información adquirida, Izuku guardo la poción en el inventario y salió a fuera dispuesto a encontrar una forma de volver a casa a pie.

Grrrrrrrrr

-¿Qué?-

Izuku trago saliva viendo como rápidamente un grupo de zombies, acercándose lentamente, no pudo evitar recordar a las pocas películas de terror que había visto, la verdad no era muy adepto a ese género, inhalo fuertemente calmando su respiración.

Y con una determinación que antes no había tenido, uso **[Golpe Reforzado]** para golpear al primer Zombie que tenía en su izquierda, el Zombie lo recibió de lleno y retrocedió, pero los otros zombies se acercaron apresurando el paso al darse cuenta que estaban a escasos centímetros, Izuku de un salto retrocedió entrando nuevamente en el vagón, pero los zombies también se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡Aléjense!-grito dando una patada en la pierna al Zombie a su izquierda.

Izuku vio una oportunidad cuando el Zombie que recibió la patada se tambaleaba levemente, de otro salto esquivo al resto de Zombie cuando se creó una pequeña abertura en su grupo y eliminando a un Zombie

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

Eso no evito que los zombies intentasen saltar sobre Izuku otra vez, uno de ellos logro morder y atrapar el hombro de Izuku rápidamente.

 **-5 Vida**

-¡Agh!-

Pram

Golpeo al Zombie tan fuerte en el pecho que lo derroto, los zombies restantes intentaron golpear al peliverde, pero rápidamente salió del vagón y corrió hasta un lugar seguro.

 **Ping**

 **[Golpe Reforzado ha subido de nivel]**

 **[Golpe reforzado Nv: 3 –Activa-, es una habilidad que refuerza los ataques físicos un 20%, costo de mana: 5]**

-Demonios….uff….necesito recuperar-vio de reojo como su vida había bajado hasta los 12 puntos y su mana estaba solo a 4 puntos-a este paso acabare mal-de verdad no quería suponer lo peor pero si seguía así.

Tuvo que usar la poción que solo hace un momento había obtenido llenando su barra de vida, se levanto al ver como el reducido pero aun peligroso grupo de no-muertos, con un poco mas de mana en su interior, ataco al Zombie mas que más cerca suya estaba golpeándolo en la mandíbula y haciéndolo caer al piso de espaldas completamente derrotado, igual que los otros dos, este desapareció.

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **-10 Vida**

Recibió un rasguño en su cara, el golpe fue tan salvaje que Izuku cubrió sus ojos y volvió a retroceder tan rápido que casi tropezó, empujo a los zombies tan fuerte como pudo.

 **Ping**

[ **Una nueva habilidad ha sido creada mediante el repetitivo uso de una acción, se ha obtenido la habilidad "Resistencia física"** ]

 **[Resistencia física Nv 1-Pasiva-, reduce el daño físico un 1%]**

Necesitaba recuperar energía.

De su [ **Inventario** ] saco una botella de agua que había traído de casa, había visto que con ]  
 **[Observación]** que podía recuperar 10 puntos de mana con cada botella de agua, de un rápido trago termino todo el agua que paso forzadamente por su garganta.

-Muy bien-no le gustaba nada la mirada de los zombies, era una mirada hambrienta y enojada, casi animalistica-Espero que esto sea suficiente-

Con una agresividad que nunca pensó tener golpeo con fuerza en medio de la cara del Zombie a su derecha gastando mana, el Zombie cayó abatido al suelo, otro aprovecho para rasguñar la cara de Izuku

 **-10 Vida**

Con un gruñido de dolor, Izuku golpeo la cara del Zombie, este se sacudió violentamente antes de arremeter contra Izuku, el peliverde retrocedió aprovechado la poca velocidad que tenían aquellos seres, volvió a atacar al monstruo con fuerza en el cuello que con un sonoro _Crack_ pudo simbolizar su victoria con el cuerpo desapareciendo.

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

El ultimo Zombie pudo saltar sobre Izuku como si fuese un animal hambriento, totalmente embravecido empezó a arañar con fuerza a Izuku

 **-5 Vida**

 **-5 Vida**

 **-5 Vida**

El peliverde se cubrió con sus brazos, cada impacto era doloroso y ardiente, pudo sentir como las uñas escarbaban en su piel con fuerza, en un movimiento rápido Izuku lanzo un gran golpe en la cara del Zombie sacudiéndolo un poco, antes que pudiera volver a atacar, Izuku uso su habilidad para lanzar un último golpe al mentón del monstruo y finalmente derrotándolo.

 **Has ganado 20 puntos y 10 Yens**

 **Ping**

 **[¡Has subido de nivel!]**

 **La primera oleada a terminado ¿Quieres continuar?**

 **Si/no**

-¡No!-Izuku prácticamente rugió desde el suelo y la ventana que hace un segundo atrás estaba frente a él, desapareció

Cerro sus ojos, exhalo permitiéndose que sus energías y fuerzas se repongan, había usado sus últimos puntos de mana en el último ataque, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y las heridas aun seguían adolorido, le tomo varios minutos levantarse del suelo difícilmente, como pudo volvió a adentrarse en el vagón y se tumbo en el asiento, jamás desde que tuvo memoria le había parecido tan como aquel asiento que tomaba casi a diario, de reojo vio como los objetos que los monstruos derrotados se arrastraban hasta que finalmente al tocar a Izuku y desaparecer, un mensaje apareció frente a el cada vez que eso pasaban diciendo que había obtenido un nuevo ítem, el peliverde no le tomo importancia, intento dormir en su asiento para tranquilizar.

Con un agudo chirrido que casi provoco un paro cardiaco en Izuku, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, las personas nuevamente poblaron el lugar.

Se sentía sumamente extraño, hace tan solo unos segundos Izuku escapo de la muerte a manos de aquellos monstruos, la cara y gruñidos de esas cosas, aun tenía un gran malestar al recordar la putrefacta cara del Zombie, pero ahora las personas llenaban el lugar, despreocupadas, las niñas de su edad miraban sus celulares y hablaban entre ellos, habían adultos hablando en el teléfono asuntos de negocios, madres reprochando y cuidando a sus hijos, entre otras cosas.

Se veía tan fuera de lugar, había unas que otras personas riéndose por lo desaliñado que se veía, un rubor de vergüenza se apodero de sus mejillas, con ayuda de la cámara de su celular pudo ver a un mejor su estada.

Su cabello verde estaba desarreglado, la camisa blanca con la palabra " **Shield of Heart"** en letras grandes y negras estaba arrugada, su pantalón verde estaba destruido en la parte inferior donde el primer Zombie lo ataco, sus zapatos estaban un poco sucios, se inspecciono por todas partes pero por más que buscase las heridas no estaban presentes en su cuerpo, pero el dolor se había quedado con él.

Era un desastre.

Se hundió aun mas en el lugar esperando desaparecer, lejos de la vista de todos.

-¿Estás bien?-

Una voz suave hablo a un lado suyo.

Con un rápido giro de cabeza se pudo fijar en la chica que estuvo a su lado

-¿Eh?-

-Oye ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco….confundido-

Mirándola más detalladamente lo primero que noto fue su piel rosa, seguido de unos misteriosos y fascinantes ojos negros para terminar con unos cuernos sobresalientes por su cabello, vestía una camisa negra con la imagen de una luna azul en medio, una falda blanca y tenis rojos con blanco.

-Sí, solo fue…una caminata-fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, estaba seguro que si decía que hace unos momentos estaba peleando con zombies, terminaría encerrado en un asilo mental.

-Debiste de terminar cayendo por una colina, porque estas hecho un desastre-soltó una risita que intento aguantar inútilmente

Por una extraña razón, a Izuku no le molesto las palabras de esa chica, a parte de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, no sintió enojo o frustración y la risa lejos de irritarlo, le pareció amigable hasta un poco disfrutable

-Mira, déjame ayudarte-y sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso anterior a Izuku, empezó a ordenarlo lo mejor que pudo.

A penas sintió el tacto de la chica, Izuku se sintió nervioso, ninguna chica a parte de su madre le había hablado de forma amigable, mucho menos haberle tocado antes –aunque sea de manera muy superficial-

-" _M-Me está tocando_ "-

-Y listo-dijo retocando la camisa de Izuku, el joven que estaba a su lado le había parecido cuanto menos curioso, más que una caminata, parecía que se hubiese caído de una montaña-Soy Mina Ashido, ¿Cómo te llamas?-se presento con una amigable sonrisa tan reluciente que parecía que había nacido con ella.

-S-Soy Midoriya Izuku-esperaba que no lo reconociese, ser un chico sin quirk te podía dar una fama no deseada más que para ser el centro de burlas

-Te he visto antes-dijo acomodándose mas a un lado de Izuku-siempre estabas mirando una libreta negra, debe ser muy interesante-

-¿M-Me viste antes?-Izuku la verdad

-Sip ¿Qué paso con tu libro?-

-Yo…-Izuku trago saliva, no quería verse mal frente a una desconocida-Lo olvide en casa-

Mina alzo una ceja curiosa, desde hace tiempo que notaba al joven peliverde hipnotizado por cada anotación, ella nunca pudo verlo, pero se empezó a interesar después de ver tantas veces ver al peliverde ojear su contenido.

Pero no indago mas, si decía que lo había dejado en casa, ella no tenía ninguna intención para dudar de él.

Pero con eso empezaron a charlar, a Izuku le costó abrirse a la chica, pero su actitud tan amigable logro contagiarlo un poco, paso el tiempo en el cual la Pelirosa pudo conocer un poco más a aquel curioso Peliverde que siempre se sentaba a su lado, Mina se despidió de él, ahora sabia a que escuela iba y que como ella planeaba inscribirse al instituto Yuuei, pero con ganas de saber mas sobre aquel chico que siempre veía en el tren, que llego a capturar su atención sin siquiera intentarlo, ella siempre tuvo esa personalidad social y amigable hacia las personas.

Quién sabe, tal vez más adelante se encontrarían nuevamente y podía entablar una amistad con el peliverde

 **Ping**

 **[Debido a la interacción social con otra persona has subido un punto en Car].**

 **Ping**

 **[Debido al uso constante de una acción se ha creado la habilidad conversación]**

 **[Conversación-Pasiva Nv1: Cuando mayor sea el nivel de esta habilidad mayor probabilidad de convencer a las personas de hacer una acción, pedido, etc, probabilidad 2% extra]**

Izuku sonrió ante el cartel que se presento frente suyo, le sorprendió que no sea una habilidad de lucha, pensó en las probabilidades que tenia de obtener otra nueva habilidad.

Finalmente el tren llego a su destino final para Izuku, con un adiós salió lentamente del vagón, se sentía muy cansado y adolorido, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, pero su cuerpo no resistió mas y se tuvo que sentar en una banca al frente de un restaurante, aun se sentía cansado, mas mentalmente que físicamente, pero aun así estaba cansado, luego de unos minutos regulando su respiración y calmando sus emociones y mente, aprovecho para abrir su ventana de estado.

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 22**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Mana: 20**

 **Regen: 2/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 4 -0/200- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 10**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 34**

 **Sab: 8**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 4**

 **Puntos: 7**

 **Dinero: 50 ¥**

 **Ping**

 **[Dinero: El dinero puede usarse en la tienda del sistema para comprar armas, armaduras, reliquias, etc]**

 **-** Cierto, gane un poco de dinero matando zombies-aun se sentía extraño llamar zombies a esas cosas

Sintió mucha curiosidad ante eso, además de mucha emoción al pensar en las posibilidades de ganar dinero….aunque primero tenía que saber cómo acceder a una oleada.

-Tienda-nuevamente se sentía extraño al decir algo como si fuese un videojuego, aunque su habilidad consistía en eso, esperaba acostumbrarse pronto.

Rápidamente un menú con una pantalla a un lado con un fondo celeste apareció, había solo cartel de color celeste con letras negras

 **Obligatorio**

Izuku lo precioso e instantáneamente apareció una imagen, era como una luciérnaga de color celeste con alas grandes, encima estaba una palabra escrita

I **.A.:** **Navi**

 **Costo de dinero: Gratis**

 **¿Quieres comprar a "Navi"?**

 **Si**

Izuku siguió mirando la imagen, no tenía nada más distintivo o que explique que era exactamente eso, creía que I.A eran las siglas de Inteligencia Artificial, tampoco podía salir y el botón de no, estaba desaparecido, sin nada que temer o que perder, presiono el botón sí.

La pantalla desapareció y en un destello de luz, apareció Navi, a Izuku le pareció una pequeña estrella celeste, Navi batió suavemente sus dos par de alas, Izuku no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a la pequeña I.A.

-¿Quién eres?-Izuku se sorprendió de que aquel pequeño destello volador pudiese hablar, su voz era suave y a decir verdad un poco aguda, pero femenina.

-S-Soy Midoriya Izuku-se presento el peliverde-¿Tu quien eres?-

El silencio se presento durante unos minutos, todo lo que pudo escuchar era el sonido de los motores del auto y los cubiertos chocar contra los platos, Izuku temió haber preguntado algo malo

-Soy Navi, tu guía-se presento

-¿Mi guía?-

-Sep-volo hasta el hombro derecho de Izuku-Soy la encargada de guiarte en tus dudas y enfrentamientos, básicamente soy tu compañera de batalla, Debes de tener muchas preguntas, yo te responderé todas las que pueda-

-La verdad es si tengo varias preguntas, dime….¿Por qué ahora?-

-No entiendo tu pregunta-

-¿Por qué esta habilidad se manifiesta ahora?, ¿Hay una razón o fue solo….casualidad?-

-Lo siento-dijo con un tono desalentador para Izuku-Pero esa información es clasificada de momento, solo puedo decirte que fuiste seleccionado por alguien exterior y tiene una razón-

Bueno, no tenía la respuesta completa, pero por lo menos tenia lo necesario para satisfacer de momento su curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?-

-¿Te refieres a la oleada?-pregunto, Izuku asintió vivazmente, de verdad quería saber la razón por la que había estado en peligro mortal hace un momento-Oh eso fue una oleada, se crean cuando la concentración de espíritus malignos es demasiado poderosa, es tu obligación como "Gamer" liberar la zona de espíritus malignos-

-¿E-Espíritus malignos?-

-Así es-Navi ignoro olímpicamente el tono de miedo de Izuku y prosiguió-Los espíritus malignos se crean cuando los pensamientos, intensiones y acciones malignas de unas persona es tanto que pasa del mundo físico al mundo espiritual, como tal no puedes matar o destruir a los espíritus malignos sino hacerlos desaparecer por un tiempo, si se quedan mucho tiempo en una zona, ellos crearan no solo caos, sino también pueden inducir a las personas a un estado depresivo, una facilidad para irritarlas y muchas otras sensaciones malas, hay veces también donde puede influenciar a las personas a hacer actos malignos-

Izuku se quedo meditando lo sucedido, ahora las cosas se volvieron mucho más grande en cuestión de segundos, su cabeza pensaba mil por hora y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y ver algunas publicaciones de superhéroes.

-No sé donde guardarte-

-No puedes irte, aun-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-Tienes que entrenar pronto, Un evento importante se acerca rápido-

-¿Cuál evento?-

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue y sabrás que hacer-

A Izuku no le gustaba nada quedarse sin respuestas, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar hasta que Navi decida decirlo.

-No pareces del todo un I.A.-parecía hablar con un ser vivo más que una maquina

-Es difícil de explicar, pero soy más un ayudante y una base de información que un robot hecho artificialmente, digamos que soy una ayuda de un lugar lejano-puntualizo-Ahora vamos a entrenar-

-Ok-Izuku se levanto con un poco mas de energía-¿Qué haremos primero?-

-Primero que nada distribuye tus puntos-

-¿Eh?-se quedo quieto procesando las palabras de Navi-Oh cierto-y dicho eso abrió el menú de **estado**

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 1/m**

 **Mana: 24**

 **Regen: 2/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 4 -0/200- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 10**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 34**

 **Sab: 8**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 4**

 **Puntos: 7**

 **Dinero: 50 ¥**

-Bien, Izuku veo que en lo que más te destacas es en **Inteligencia** , al aumentar la inteligencia aumentas en mayor medida la cantidad de mana que puedes poseer y en menor medida tu regeneración de mana además de hacer mas fuerte tus habilidades mágicas, tienes que tener un principal apoyo de eso, además de la fuerza física y en menor medida, como secundario, lo mejor será que subas **Fuerza.** Ya que de momento tus ataques son físicos, cuanto más aumentes fuerza obviamente tu daño cuerpo a cuerpo subirá y en menor medida tu destreza y para el final siempre sube un punto de **Sabiduría** para regenerar más rápido tu maná de esa forma no tendrás problemas de falta de maná-dijo como si de un guion se tratase

Izuku se quedo callado, intentando procesar las palabras dichas por Navi, pero si seguía así terminaría quemándose la cabeza, un sonoro suspiro pudo oírse salir de Navi.

-Pon cuatro puntos en **Inteligencia** , dos en **Fuerza** y uno en **Sabiduría** -dijo con la simpleza que pudo haber tenido desde el principio

-Oh-pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos al pensar en una palabra-¡Espera! ¡¿Puedo usar magia?!-Grito tan fuerte que su garganta se daño un poco

-Pues sí, incluso podría enseñarte un poco de lo básico-

A Izuku le brillaron los ojos como dos estrellas fugases en medio de la noche más oscura, Navi soltó una risa divertida al ver la expresión de Izuku, entendía que todo era demasiado nuevo para él

-Muy bien, primero que nada usa los puntos y luego te mostrare como hacer un poco de magia-

Izuku asintió con ánimo y abrió su ventana de estado

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 30**

 **Regen: 2/m**

 **Mana: 27**

 **Regen: 3/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Ninguno**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 4 -0/200- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 13**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Int: 37**

 **Sab: 9**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 4**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Dinero: 50 ¥**

-Muy bien, ahora solo tienes que concentrar tu energía hasta la palma de tu mano y extenderlo por el ambiente-

-Esta pero una duda-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

Navi se quedo en silencio, se sentía tan tonta al no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, Izuku no tenía un solo pequeño detalle sobre la magia, bueno, esperaba que fuese rápido.

-Tienes que sentirla recorrer desde tu pecho y hacerla recorrer por tu cuerpo, es como un cosquilleo, la sensación se parece a la adrenalina que recorre tu cuerpo pero de manera más intensa, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu corazón-

Izuku obedeció, nada paso los siguientes minutos, la ansiedad y emoción de aprender algo que antes solo había visto relegado a la imaginación lo traicionaron, tuvo que contener sus emociones y pensar con claridad, pero al final pudo sentirlo, era un cosquilleo que nació de su corazón y recorría sus venas, otros minutos pasaron para que Izuku lograra por fin agrupar todo ese poder en la palma de su mano, un ligero brillo azul claro, casi celeste, por un momento recordó de una clase de historia como empezaron a manifestarse los quirk, Pensó un momento en que el brillo era igual al del primer niño con un Quirk

-¿Izuku? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-N-Nada-dijo Izuku recomponiéndose, tenía que despejar sus ideas

Rápidamente aquel brillo se intensifico, con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia Izuku logro torpemente su objetivo, el ambiente a su alrededor se ilumino con un brillo resplandeciente como si un faro hubiese aparecido en medio de la calle, las sombras a su alrededor se acrecentaron para que finalmente las personas a su alrededor desaparecieran cuando el brillo se apago y las sombras volvieron a la normalidad.

-Espera….esto es-

 **Ping**

 **Se ha creado una Mazmorra**

 **Tiempo: 2:1**

 **[Debido al uso constante de una acción se ha creado la habilidad creación de Mazmorra]**

 **[Crear M.I(Mazmorra Instantánea): Crea una realidad alternativa superflua a la actual**

 **Mazmorras disponibles: Oleada Zombie]**

[Creación de Mazmorra Instantánea –Activa- Nv1: Permite crear un espacio superfluo a la realidad, creando una realidad alternativa, Lista de Mazmorras disponibles: M.I.: Oleada Zombie]

Izuku vio con pánico como lentamente de las calles y la esquinas salían aquellos seres de películas de terror, arrastrando sus pies y extendiendo sus manos tratando de agarrar al peliverde.

-¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?!¡¿No se supone que íbamos a entrenar?!-

-Lo estamos haciendo deja de alterarte por nada-Bufo Navi con molestia-Aquí nadie nos molestara y podrás entrenarte en un combate semi-real-

-Yo lo siento bastante real-

-Deja de quejarte y empieza a pelear, a este paso los zombies te atraparan mientras hallas chillando como una niña a la cual acaban de quitar su barbie-

-" _No tenias que ser tan cruel_ "-pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca

-¡Pero ya!-

-¡Si!-

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es usar **Observación-**

-¿Observación?-

-Con esa habilidad puedes obtener información del enemigo, será mejor que te acostumbres desde ya para obtener una ventaja notable en batalla-

Izuku asintió con la cabeza y viendo a uno de los zombies desde la distancia uso su habilidad.

 **Zombie Nv 1**

 **[No muerto retornado de la vida por medio de un virus creada por una organización farmacéutica que estudia el desarrollo de armas químicas en secreto, su fuerza es el doble de cuando estaba vivo**

 **Vida: 40 mana: 10]**

 **-** Bien, aquí es cuando pasas a la acción-

Izuku miro al primer Zombie que se aproximo frente a él, su reacción natural sería correr, pero tenía que ser fuerte, sino podía contra esos monstruos lentos, menos podría contra villanos de verdad, trago saliva se impuso de valor y apretó su puño, dejo que su poder envuelva su mano y con un poderoso puñetazo en la cara derroto al Zombie

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

-¿Eh?-miro impresionado al Zombie derrotado-¿Fueron tan fáciles?

-No, lo que sucede es que te volviste muy fuerte para ellos-

Izuku recogió la pócima y el dinero, miro a los cuatro restantes zombies alejándose sin importarle ni un poco a su compañero caído, Izuku ataco al Zombie que tenia mas cerca con un gancho al mentón y otro con un golpe que lo dejo tendido en el suelo

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

Finalmente solo quedaron dos Zombies, uno se abalanzo sobre Izuku, este retrocedió unos pasos para acabarlo con un golpe en el costado del abdomen, el monstruo se tambaleo hasta que inevitablemente choco contra el suelo para finalmente desaparecer

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

-¡Watch out-grito Navi con un tono muy agudo, Izuku se sobresalto levemente

Otros dos zombies intentaron morder al peliverde, Navi se había puesto encima del primer Zombie que estaba cerca del peliverde, este con un rápido giro de cuerpo intercepto a ambos monstruos empujándolos lejos.

-" _Eso estuvo cerca_ "-pensó

Pateo fuertemente la pierna de un Zombie desequilibrándolo para luego golpearlo en la tráquea y derrotándolo, el otro de un salto encima de Izuku y le mordió el hombro con fuerza

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **-5 vida**

-¡Gah!-

-Apártalo rápido-

Izuku lo golpeaba por los costados tratando de debilitarlo, pero el monstruo seguía enterrando sus dientes en la piel de Izuku, el dolor se intensificaba mientras la presión en su mandíbula, entre quejidos de dolor dio la vuelta sobre si mismo empujando todo el peso del Zombie con fuerza, ya con un poco mas de espacio golpeo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cuello, el monstruo se tambaleo fuertemente y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

-Ugh-

-Bueno, pudo ser peor, un poco más y el daño sería el doble, mientras más tiempo te muerden, más fuerte se vuelve el daño-

Izuku pensó en como había sido descuidado nuevamente, pensó en que un golpe mal dado o un paso en falso podía significar un "Game over" para él.

 **La primera oleada a terminado ¿Quieres continuar?**

 **Si/no**

-N-

-Si-

-¡Navi!-

-Esto es bueno para tu entrenamiento, cuando termine subirás de nivel y luego podremos subir tus habilidades de a poco-le especifico

Izuku acepto a regañadientes, la verdad es que estaba cansado de pelear, no físicamente solo estaba….cansado.

-Grrrr-

-¡Watch out!-grito Navi tan rápido y fuerte como pudo

Había sido lento, muy lento.

Mientras hablaba con Navi los zombis no perdieron tiempo y se agruparon alrededor de Izuku, cuando se dio cuenta los ataques vinieron a diestra y siniestra

 **-5 Vida**

 **-5 Vida**

Izuku ahogo los gritos de dolor apretando fuertemente los dientes

 **-5 Vida**

 **-5 Vida**

Navi voló a los cielos encima de aquel mar de monstruos e ilumino el cielo con un color celeste, por un momento los zombies se detuvieron, Izuku vio una oportunidad cuando esto ocurrió, golpeando como pudo a los zombies y deshaciéndose de tres de ellos en el proceso

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

Pudo alejarse lo suficiente para que los monstruos no puedan alcanzarlo, uso sprint para poder correr hasta el otro lado de la calle, volviendo a las vías, pudo retomar su aliento

-¿Q-Que paso?-

-Lo que paso fue que te confiaste y no pusiste atención, tuve que usar una habilidad auxiliar para ayudarte, no te alegres, solo puedo usarlo una vez, también tengo otra que espero nunca usar-

Izuku se concentro en recuperar las energías, saco de su inventario una poción de vida y lo bebió, tan pronto lo hizo pudo recuperar toda su vida

-Ey, Ahí vienen-Navi revoloteo a un lado de Izuku llamando su atención notando la enorme estampida de zombis

Izuku se mantuvo firme, todo lo que pudo, pero mientras más se acercaban, sus rostros cambiaban

-Izuku, ponte alerta, tienes que mantener una distancia de sus ataques-

Pero Izuku ya no podía oír, simplemente su mente se mantuvo en blanco mientras aquellas cosas se transformaban lentamente en otra cosa

-¿Izuku?-

Sus gruñidos se convirtieron en risas, sus podridas caras cambiaron a rostros juveniles con gestos burlones, de repente el poco valor en su cuerpo se esfumo el poco rastro de valentía.

-¡Izuku!-intento llamar la atención del peliverde

¿Por qué ahora?, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba nervioso, había un vacio extremo en su pecho, todo lo que quería hacer era correr, no podía respirar

-¡Izuku! ¡Reacciona!-grito Navi tan fuerte como pudo

Izuku reacciono con un golpe certero en el pecho que derroto a un Zombie a su derecha, volviendo a ser un Zombie, menos agradable pero al menos podía pelear tanto como lo que entendió en las películas de superhéroes le enseñaron.

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

Con un golpe directo en la cara del monstruo logro derrotar a otro

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **-5 Vida**

 **-5 Vida**

 **-10 Vida**

Los zombies alrededor de Izuku pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y empezaron a rasguñar y morder el cuerpo de Izuku, el peliverde golpeo a tantos como pudo con fuerza

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

Solo quedaba uno, Izuku estaba cansado y sin mana, el monstruo se abalanzo sobre el peliverde, pero este lo esquivo, siguió atacando con una bestia embistiendo, rasguñando y tratando de morder, pero Izuku esquivaba todos los ataques, un golpe podía ser mortal, el Zombie salto encima de Izuku pero para entonces ya tenía una pequeña cantidad de mana, la suficiente para lanzar un [Golpe Reforzado] en el pecho del Zombie, el golpe fue tan fuerte que casi atravesó al enemigo hasta su espalda.

 **Has ganado 20 puntos de experiencia y 10 Yens**

 **[Vitalidad ha subido de nivel sin la necesidad de puntos]**

 **[Has obtenido el título "cazador de zombis novato"]**

 **[¡Has subido de nivel!]**

 **Segunda oleada terminada ¿Quieres continuar?**

 **Si/no**

-¡No!-chillo Izuku con temor de que Navi aceptara sin su consentimiento

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que el ruido reine nuevamente por todo el lugar, Izuku no podía pararse, sentía los músculos adoloridos y las energías fallándole, pero luego de unos segundos inhalando tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitían se levanto pesadamente.

-Creo que es hora de un pequeño descanso-

-Gracias-dijo Izuku entre jadeos, Navi soltó una risita que hizo pensar a Izuku que no parecía para nada una inteligencia artificial

Para cuando llego a casa Izuku, pudo volver a sentir todo en su lugar, el dolor había desaparecido casi en su totalidad junto al cansancio, fue recibido por la amable sonrisa de su madre

-Izuku, llegaste a tiempo para la co….¿Eh?-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Izuku….¿Que es eso que vuela en tu hombro?-Inko apunto al hombro de su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, completamente extrañada de la cosa que brillaba aun más fuerte que una luciérnaga, su luz era demasiado llamativa como para que su hijo no lo notara

-¿P-Puede verme?-Navi pregunto impactada, hasta que murmuro algo con frustración que solo Izuku pudo oír- _Me olvide de pasar a modo inadvertida_ -

-¡¿Habla?!-

-Eh eh yo-

Navi se encontraba nerviosa, explicar esto era sumamente complicado y hasta a veces ridículo, desde que se presento a Izuku planeo pasar desapercibida para el mundo hasta que se fuera o sea el momento de revelarse

¡Pero esperaba que fuese dentro de mucho tiempo!

-¡Es mi Quirk!-hablo rápidamente Izuku, casi o tan nervioso como Navi

Por unos segundos el silencio reino en el lugar, segundos en los que Izuku se sintió muchas veces más nervioso hasta el punto en el que prácticamente podía sentir como se bañaba en su propio sudor

-¡Izuku!-en un movimiento tan sorpresivo para los dos recién llegados, Inko abrazo a su hijo con una voz y expresión tan alegres

Y no se podía decir que exageraba, había estado con su hijo en aquellos tormentosos días cuando su sueño fue aplacado sin ningún tipo de misericordia, ella no podía hacer nada para disolver aquella cruel realidad.

Pero la actualidad había sido diferente con esa noticia, ahora lo que hacía diferente y especial a su hijo revoloteaba y captaba las atenciones de todos los que estaban en la sala.

El abrazo que casi mataba a su hijo era prueba absoluta de ello

-¡Qué bien! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti hijo!-su madre prácticamente expulsaba felicidad de su ser con tanta intensidad que fácilmente su hijo fue trasmitido por ello-Pero hijo…¿Qué hace?-

-¿Eh?-

-P-Puedo darle superfuerza-dijo tan rápido como pudo- _Sígueme la corriente y usa tu habilidad física_ -

Los ojos de Inko brillaron con un fulgor que Izuku no había visto en mucho tiempo, para contentar a su madre tuvo que salir a fuera y golpear un árbol de la calle, el golpe tuvo como resultado la fisura del tronco del árbol remarcablemente, Inko atino solo a vitorear más a su hijo, la comida paso sin mayor contratiempo más que varias preguntas de su madre, que Izuku contestaba, su madre prácticamente se había maravillado con Navi, mirándola con curiosidad y felicidad, ella solo atinaba a responder algunas preguntas y seguir a Izuku, finalmente luego de dos horas salió de su casa

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto notando la enorme sonrisa de su compañero-¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-Es solo que…-lanzo un suspiro de satisfacción-nunca me sentí mas…completo-

-¿Completo?-

-Como si por fin luego de años de que la gente me diga que no puedo hacer algo….al fin puedo lograrlo-

Y con eso dicho y su uniforme puesto Izuku emprendió camino a la escuela.

Navi no dijo nada, lo siguió en completo silencio ignorando las miradas de atención que recibía por parte de los peatones y las personas al ver algo que resaltaba aun mas que las cosas cotidianas que veían

-" _No pude pasar desapercibida_ "-pensó, si seguía metiendo la pata así el plan que tenía que seguir se echaría a perder fácilmente.

Y no podía ocurrir eso, no ahora

* * *

 **Nivel final:**

 **Nombre: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Vida: 32**

 **Regen: 2/m**

 **Mana: 27**

 **Regen: 3/m**

 **Clase: The gamer**

 **Apodo: Deku**

 **Titulo: Cazador de zombis novato**

 **Quirk: Ninguno**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Nv: 4 -0/400- sgte Nv-**

 **Fue: 13**

 **Des: 4**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Int: 37**

 **Sab: 9**

 **Sue: 2**

 **Car: 4**

 **Puntos: 7**

 **Dinero: 200 ¥**

 **Habilidades: [Observación-Pasiva-Nv 1], [Golpe reforzado-Activa-Nv 3, costo de mana: 5], [Esprintar-Activa-Nv 1 coste de mana: 10/m], [Crear M.I(Mazmorra Instantánea)], [Conversación-Pasiva-Nv 1], [Resistencia física-Pasiva-Nv 1], [¿?]**

 **Compañeros:**

 **Navi –Apoyo, Información, Guia-**

 **Habilidades: [¿?][¿?][¿?]**

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo en este capítulo plagado de acción, los zombis que vieron fueron de la franquicia más famosa del mundo de los zombis, también apareció el hada más famosa de Legend of Zelda, la razón por la que hay dos tipos de mazmorras –la normal y la oleada- es para darle diversidad al sistema, ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un jefe reconocido por muchos jugadores.**

 **Pd: Lamento mucho la tardanza, este mes fue uno muy ajetreado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**


End file.
